


The Fallen - Reuinion

by WYVN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYVN/pseuds/WYVN
Summary: When fallen Angels reincarnate - rediscovering one another can be full of surprises.





	The Fallen - Reuinion

**Author's Note:**

> Another short erotic fiction that I considered turning into a full length story. Pure indulgence for now. ;) Hope you enjoy - S

 

She stepped lightly across to the mirror and peered at the new body. Dark wavy shoulder length hair framed a bronze face, slim frame lightly muscled, golden eyes, curious. Absently she flexed the fingers of her right hand and looked around the room. White tile surrounded her; a vase filled with lilies rested on a nearby vanity, their perfume filtered through the air reminding her of the temple in Rome, _the first awakening_. Why was it this memory stayed with her when all else was lost? A deep bath sank into the floor in front of a window overlooking the steep decent to the sea below.

From within the depths of the house came muffled sounds, someone was home. Instinctively she locked the door removing the tapered key, edging back towards the vanity and resting tensely against it, skin prickling. Footsteps echoed softly beyond.

‘I know you are here, you left the gates wide open.’ They came closer stopping just outside the room. ‘Are you hiding?’ Slowly the handle turned reached its zenith and stopped. ‘I see, well it shouldn’t take me long to get inside my own bathroom, you’re not making this challenging enough.’

Their was mirth in that voice, where was she? Why had she come here? Sliding quietly across she rested her hands on the heavy metal towel rack fastened to the tile and effortlessly ripped it from the wall jamming one end against the door and the other into the lip of the bath making the lock obsolete.

Heart racing she sat thinking, head in hands, as the footsteps of the other returned attempting to unlock the door, tightly jammed against its frame, with a second key and failed. After a minute of silence she carefully peered through the keyhole. Beyond stood a woman dressed in a light, tan skirt, heels and white shirt, blonde hair tied up loosely with an ornate clasp. Her gaze turned in thought from the room beyond to the door once more. It was the visage from a dream, exquisite, the expression upon it a look of pure unadulterated determination and ice calm. Her breath caught and she backed away sitting lightly on the rooms solitary chair as the other spoke again.  

‘I didn’t think you would come back, I thought you had run away, but then I realised of course, you don’t remember coming here, do you?’

The voice was soft and clear; sending shivers up her spine. Electricity crept up from the pit of her stomach and swept up to her cheeks making them burn. Images raced through her mind, silver blades cutting through the air, frothing horses, the sweat of battle, the roar of an angry mob, velvet cheeks stained with tears. Feelings engulfed her…pain, so much pain and intense pleasure and that face, that beautiful face. She shuddered.

‘Yet here you are once more.’ The voice was closer this time. ‘Do you have any idea what it is that you do to me?’ Cloth whispered against the door. ‘Let me in.’

Automatically she rose, lost and trembling slowly grasped the metal frame and dislodged it, stepping forward to take hold of the slim handle. Like a sirens call the voice echoed in her mind and the door slowly opened.

She heard a quick intake of breath, as it swung wide. ‘Good.’

‘Very good; you never fail to surprise me Sofiel, always a rare quality.’

She trembled; ‘Sofiel’, yes it was her name.

‘You have no need to be afraid, you are safe here with me.’

The woman took her hand gently leading them across the cream carpeted room, dotted with antiques, onto a large terrace that overlooked the sand coloured cliffs and towering mountains beyond the bay where the sun shone brightly. Stepping outside she heard them, the cries of gulls, taking advantage of the light breeze that played around the headland of the estate, gliding effortlessly, familiar.

They walked to a large daybed that stood in the dappled shade of a potted fig and the other bade her sit down. She too then reclined crossing her long legs to sit beside Sofiel, facing her with just a hint of a smile. Sofiel glanced back from the gulls to her host taking in the warmth of the sun and the salty dry tang of the ocean air in one deep, glorious, breath. She closed her eyes and listened to the rolling waves at the cliffs base; why had she been so afraid?

Opening them once more she was once again struck by the beauty of the woman before her whose charming smile had now affected the barest hint of predation. That look found an answer within her own body as she returned it openly. Desire was not something that she could hide easily and Sofiel had every intention of giving herself to it completely, she was just not sure why. She was not even sure how, but every hair on her body had suddenly become sensitive, each breath harder to take as she lost herself in that powerful gaze.

‘What is your name?’

The others smile faltered as she struggled to speak suddenly looking away. ‘Miriam, my name is Miriam.’

The words were said pleasantly enough yet to Sofiel the sorrow behind them was palpable. ‘

And, who am I, to you, Miriam?’ She reached across, gently caressing the others cheek.

‘You are a miracle.’

***

 

Miriam knew she should not react so soon but was unable to stop herself. Leaning towards Sofiel, their breath intermingling, she caressed the base of the woman’s neck. The powers they had once contained remained dormant unless released by the right trigger, one that she had been searching for and was now close to possessing. Miriam would do anything to restore her strength to its former glory even though she currently held the majority of key parties in her power. There were still some she knew that were pitted against her, plotting to control the hearts and minds of humankind once more for their own gains. Sofiel was the key. She was in a word, irresistible. There would be none that would turn against her; such was her charm, her innate and savage instincts. Where Miriam was strong and determined and devastating, Sofiel was pure innocence and pure desire, inspiring loyalty wherever she went, revelling in the freedom of her own existence at each incarnation.

They had found each other millennia ago, when the world was new and the fallen, banished to its realm, roamed the lands claiming all. Two souls so alike, yet fundamentally different in strengths and always drawn to one another, no matter how many endeavoured to separate them.

Their lips met tentatively, awakening a roaring need in Sofiel, body reeling in response. Miriam’s tongue was soft and warm against her own and she felt as though she were falling. Miriam dropped her hands to Sofiel’s waist caressing the smooth skin and causing shivers of surprise and joy in her counterpart.

A longing was building, flesh ached, and the kiss became a rough game of pure need. Miriam pushed her back against the softness of the day bed staring at the woman in font of her wearing nothing but a light blue linen shirt, a hint of lace underneath it. She was glorious; she was what the people of this world called, an Angel, a being from another realm, only she had forgotten. 

What had been between them was somehow tangible to Sofiel she could tell yet the details had been hidden during the cruel passage of the awakening. Lapses such as this were common even after the first contact had been made. Now in this lower reality Miriam was unsure how long she could wait until the memory of what they once shared returned to her lover. Her every sense was attuned to the beauty before her. It was dizzying to see Sofiel in human form and her passion for the being that had once shared existence with her was boundless in both its devotion and expression. Her desire to posses Sofiel was now close to overpowering, yet she waited for some unspoken word. In answer Sofiel leant forward reaching up to gently unclasp Miriam’s hair, which fell in golden waves around her shoulders. Gently touching the cotton of Miriam’s shirt, her eyes slid upwards to meet the molten fire of the others stare. When Miriam did not respond she continued slowly unbuttoning the delicate cloth to reveal the creamy skin beneath noticing the rise and fall of the woman’s chest as her breath quickened.

Miriam felt the cool ocean breeze caress her skin but could not tear her eyes away from the sight of her lover, hands tracing shivering lines of fire along her waist. Sofiel paused drinking in the scent of the one she held, before tasting the flesh of Miriam’s neck, breathing out a faint and desperate plea.

‘ _Please_.’

Giving in to her desire Miriam pushed her back onto the day bed covering her in a series of kisses, hands roaming the surface of the firm body and slipping lower, finding the delicate place they desired and the liquid heat contained there. She moaned, tracing over it lightly with her fingertips, mouth caressing Sofiel’s breast, still covered by white lace, biting gently, making the other arch.

Deftly removing the fine cloth Miriam took in the pleasure of the supple flesh beneath as she brought her gaze up to meet Sofiel’s sensing her anticipation and wanting to share her reaction. Sofiel’s eyes were pools of gilt blackness now, they widened briefly as Miriam entered her. A sharp intake of breath and they closed again as the other moved within. Hands clenched pulling the covers of the day bed away with them before rising to search desperately for the body above. Miriam lowered herself kissing Sofiel’s mouth, her tongue matching the actions of her fingers, filling and withdrawing in a pattern of ecstasy, driving her lover to new heights. She could taste salt, feel the silky, satin warmth of her body as it arched and writhed to her touch. This pleased her and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to possess this new form, wanted the connection, complete and unabashed.

It was a miracle in itself that Sofiel had remained as yet untouched. Not due to her lack of self-defence, which was formidable, but due to her unfathomable trust. Her frustrating and untenable lack of suspicion left her vulnerable to manipulation, especially from the most dangerous of all, the remaining fallen. This had happened before. Miriam still had the scars of battle left by her lover who was as deadly as she was irresistible when she wanted to be, yet as trusting a new born each time she crossed over. In comparison Miriam had developed an uncanny ability to sense the truth or lies behind any being, battle weary and powerful she was a force to be reckoned with. Yet it was pure chance that she had sensed Sofiel’s appearance and managed to find her before the others had, it had not always been the case. It was also not always easy, Sofiel was precocious in her desires and whimsy led her in many directions.

It was for this and so many other reasons that she opened herself to her now, revealing her innermost thoughts, her undying love, her total vulnerability such as it was before the goddess beneath her; who feeling the truth of her lover’s passion responded in kind. Stopping to open her eyes Sofiel paused drawing in the very essence that was Miriam, her blurred focus stilled into the image of the face above, a strange sensation of belonging overwhelming her.

‘This has happened before.’

‘Yes, it has.’

Lowering her body Miriam traced the length of Sofiel’s sleek form reclining down to taste the deepest part of her; the soft flesh an infinitely precious delicacy. Sofiel’s cry cut through the air against the calls of the gulls with its intensity as Miriam pressed into her. Shaking she collapsed into the cushions of the day bed, a fine sheen of sweat coating her body, her breath coming in short gasps as she struggled to restrain tears that for some reason threatened to engulf her. Gathering the woman in her arms Miriam placed several gentle kisses on her face before resting beside her.

Sofiel regaining her breath looked up at the blue sky and across to the peaks and troughs of the sand stone cliffs, gaze drifting lazily. She stood then, afternoon light playing across her naked perfect form as she walked to the stone bench in front of them and reached uncannily under it to retrieve two glasses and a chilled bottle of wine from the small fridge that theoretically she should not have known were there. She was like that; Miriam smiled remembering the many times she had been surprised by such a gesture. People were an enigma to Sofiel, however environment was something easily mastered. You could be sure that wherever Sofiel was she knew exactly what was there with her and easily took advantage of it, another of her gifts; another reason for the other fallen to covet her.

Pouring them both a glass she handed one to Miriam before returning the bottle to the bench top and seating herself. Taking a sip she leant over once more kissing Miriam. Miriam responded as Sofiel with a demonic look in her eyes tipped her glass, wine covered Miriam’s chest soaking her. Tearing her shirt open Sofiel straddled her, making short work of the skirt that she ripped aside as she pressed Miram down on to the bed and began to lap at the disappearing rivulets of gold. Gasping Miriam attempted to sit up and was cast roughly back onto the day bed. Grabbing the remains of the skirt Sofiel pinned her arms above her head and tied them, gently biting the flesh on Miriam’s shoulders, breasts, and stomach. She began the journey down her body to the innermost part of her she so desperately wanted to taste. Wrapping her arms around the woman’s thighs her fingers fluttering over the tight stomach she began to kiss the sweetness there.

As always she had the sense of freedom, the feeling of flying that accompanied her on these journeys of sensual ecstasy. Although she could not remember clearly having been in this situation before it was as natural and as familiar to her as the breath filling her lungs; a kind of spiritual release, wild and empowering. She did not know the meaning of the words regret, inhibition, shame or restraint. Freedom, abandon, passion, lust, anger, violence – these she knew, distant memories from a shadowed past.

Innocent perhaps, but she was also dangerous. Purity ran through her veins, pure passion, pure rage, pure love. She would do anything to protect those who warranted her affections just as she would to kill those who deserved death. For her it was as easy and as rewarding to watch the sun set, as it was to mortally wound the body of an opponent in battle. That was the beauty and the dilemma of Sofiel.

Right now she focused on the woman beneath her that cried out in ecstasy. Placing her fingers just outside the entrance to Miriam’s body she circled feeling the slippery wetness there before plunging inside, again and again.  Miram came with an intensity that had she had long desired, one that only Sofiel had been able to conjure within her.  As soon as it was over she knew she must have more and slipping free of the loose bonds quickly grabbed her lover. She slipped into the slim body from behind, Sofiel releasing a cry of wild exaltation. Often they had loved like this, one dominating the other in a manner of their choosing.

Sofiel felt the soft press of cloth against her back, the rough passage of fingers inside of her made her clench tightly as she was pushed harder, Miriam’s body pinning her. She revelled in the surrender, knowing at any time she could free herself but wanting the possession all the more; wanting the loss of control. Miriam panted, her mouth against the back of Sofiel’s neck, unable to hold the emotions within her that threatened to consume them both. Sofiel releasing all barriers gave herself completely, begging for a release that finally came crashing over her in waves. Miriam stopped moving and gently stroked a trail up Sofiel’s spine.

A challenging yet devoted gleam was in her eyes as Sofiel faced her once more. Reaching for her still full glass of wine she offered it to her lover. Sofiel accepted taking a large draft and enjoyed the feeling as it rushed down her throat and settled in the pit of her stomach with a warm, mellow sensation. Passing the glass back she shivered once as the breeze touched her, laying back on the bed to let the sunlight play over her smooth skin in a pattern of dappled hues. In the distance the gulls circled still. She looked over as Miriam reclined, resting beside her.

‘Strange that I was frightened of you before…’ she murmured. ’I had forgotten…I think, that I love you,’ a glimmer of confusion flickered across her features.

‘Yes, you had forgotten.’ Blue eyes surveyed Sofiel carefully, the reawakening could begin again, it would take time but eventually she would recall her past, including the bonds they had shared together. After a while she stood, ‘We should go inside.’

Smiling up at her Sofiel grasped the proffered hand delicately and allowed the other to lead her into the open rooms beyond. This time, she was not afraid.

FINI


End file.
